Willow Inner Soul Stripped
by SlayerFanatic
Summary: Sunnydale High School's heart throb Felton has something up his sleeve. Willow finds herself falling for him, not knowing about his evil side, something horrid happens to Willow. Buffy Spike and Xander kills Felton and the other demons...


A group of students were chanting a ritual in a ragged chorus, holding each other's hands, their voices echoing. They were dressed in pearl white robes and wreaths were tightly bound around their ankles. As they were chanting, a huge blinding light threw them apart and a visible wraith soared in.  
  
The audience leaned forward in anxiety...  
  
And the curtain closes.  
  
'Oh great! Anti-climax!' Buffy drawled.  
  
Buffy and Xander went backstage to congratulate Willow on her outstanding performance as the leading lady, only to find out that she was in an intimate conversation with Sunnydale high school's heart throb, Felton. There was something strange about him, something supernatural, and Buffy could sense it. Willow was so immensely falling for him, and they couldn't just barge into her dressing room, now that Willow had finally found a guy that she was fond of and he seemed to express the same feelings for Willow. _Or does he?_ Buffy wrinkled her nose in thought. Xander was hurt emotionally, his feelings for Willow had torn apart and his true love for Willow shattered.  
  
Willow was soon in a deep and passionate kiss with Felton, Xander was an inch close to kicking the dressing room door open but Buffy was quick enough to hold him back. His eyes were full of anger, and Buffy could see a tinge of pain in his dark brown eyes. A loud thud echoed from the dressing room, and Willow fell lifelessly to the glossy floor. The hard floor swallowed her in, and Willow's life was sucked out of her, or perhaps her inner soul. Felton sneered at the ground where Willow's lifeless form had been, and as Felton walked towards the door, Buffy and Xander retreated. Both hid behind the curtains on the stage, and Felton came out feeling accomplished, a devious smirk plastered on his face. He walked past the curtains, but moved back a step sensing that something or somebody was around watching on him. He frowned for a split second, but deciding to move on, he quickened his paces, and soon, he was out of the theater.  
  
'That explains the sudden disappearance of Sunnydale high's female students.' Xander said.  
  
Buffy and Xander rushed into the dressing room. There was no trace of Willow, they were clueless of what Felton had done to her, and they were wondering whether Willow had entered another dimension.  
  
'What's the time now?' Buffy asked Xander.  
  
'9.46pm to be exact.' Xander looked at his watch strylishly.  
  
Buffy swiftly takes out her cell phone and punched in Spike's number, who was on the other side of Sunnydale, he was in his long black trench coat, smoking a cigarette, and trying to play the hero around Sunnydale, as usual.  
  
'Spike, I want you at Sunnydale High now.'  
  
'Bloody hell! You think you can order me around eh?' His tone held a touch of indignancy.  
  
'Willow's collapsed and I don't know where she's gone to, get a car.'  
  
'Where am I going to get a-'  
  
Buffy switched off her cell phone without warning, and Spike is in awe. Not a word of thanks eh, _what's new?_ he wonders, rolling his eyes.  
  
He walked along the gravel pathway, threw his cigarette onto the ground, and stepped onto it with the heel of his shoe. Noticing a couple kissing in a black sports car, he went over and invaded their privacy. He playfully showed them his vamped side. Their eyes widened with horror, and they bolted out of the car as fast as lightning. He swiftly opened the car door, smirking to himself, sucked in a deep breath, feeling extremely proud of himself.  
  
Buffy and Xander were waiting for him backstage, when Spike arrived, they looked around the room and played with the lighting around the mirror, till Buffy told him to quit messing around. Out of nowhere a portal opened, its gust of wind threw them back a step. They got sucked in, the speed of the portal left a burning sensation on their skin, the hues of many neon colors were torturing to their eyes. The three of them found themselves at the school basement where evil had always prevailed. Willow was laid on the ground with all the other victims, lifeless.  
  
'Welcome to my realm!' a voice boomed, with its last word fading off.  
  
'Bloody hell! Who are you?' Spike shouted.  
  
'How dare you question the almighty Felton?'  
  
Buffy turned around and swiftly kicked the demon's gothic face. She got hold of her stake, slashed its throat viciously and it vanished into thin air, a high-pitched and murderous scream spilling out from its thin and pale lips. Xander and Buffy handled the other demons while Spike fought with Felton. The demons were called Rezlep, hair plastered all over their face. Their hair was light blue at the front and pitch black at the back. They had seemingly light purple wrinkly skin. Their eyes were the color of shards of ice, bluish-white as ever. They had pointed noses with sinister ebony-white lips, which quivered at every move Buffy took. They had menacing deformed chests, but they weren't huge, only monstrous.  
  
Felton then talked. 'Willow's soul is in me now and the only way to get it back is through me!' Felton roared.  
  
'Quit the big talk, small guy, and let's get straight to the point.' Spike scoffed, a hint of laughter in his voice.  
  
Felton made the first move, underestimating Spike's ability and strength, not knowing that he had killed two slayers hundred of years ago. He lurched his hand forward trying to punch Spike's chest, Spike swiftly took him by the arm and twisted it, and still holding on to Felton's arm, he used a great force and kicked Felton's upper body. Felton was in pain and Spike threw his leg forward against his foot, he fell to the ground but still strong. Buffy was done with the other demons and ran over to Spike to help him out. She pried a sharp and strong wood piece from a bench, and threw it to Spike, who caught it expertly. He flashed a wink at Buffy, but the female just rolled her eyes. He stepped on the lifeless Felton, and slit his throat, grinning. He had died, or had he? His body lay there motionless. Soon a whitish mist could be seen leaving his body, Willow's soul. He disintegrated, and vanished. Was he dead, or is he _still lurking?  
_  
Willow's soul had returned to her body. A cough emitted from her dry lips, but when she opened her eyes... 


End file.
